


A last goodbye

by NorthsWhite



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: After Life, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Elsa shared their love, but everything that is beautiful has got to end. Jack is a guardian and immortal, Elsa is, despite her ice powers, mortal... and dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> "There is nothing more serious than the sound of a coffin as it touches the ground. Final." - Sayago

"Elsa, oh Elsa" Jack muttered against her hair. It smelled of snow and pine trees, she had practically begged her sister to let the servants take her outside.

\- The cold has never bothered me, and you know it- she had said in that imperious tone he had grown to love and to which he had never been able to say no, not even when it could mean her death. And after that she had closed her eyes and wouldn't open them; it had been already an entire day since she had last graced him with those beautiful big eyes and, as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces, he realized how difficult existence would be without them.

"I know we were always aware that this would happen, but I am not ready my love" he continued whispering, it was not as if anyone could see nor hear him, other than the sisters, and Ana was out trying to find something that might save her sister. But Jack knew there was nothing to be done, unless the Moon did something about it.

He glanced at it through the window, it was so full and bright... it reminded him of his love and it was simply heartbreaking to look at her knowing she would never shine again. He bit his inner cheek, keeping his tears on check just in case she would awaken; her eyelids fluttered, but remained closed even as her breathing grew harsher and slower. Jack Frost could practically see the life leave her body and evaporate in the cold air.

He hugged her tight and wept freely now, there was no longer any point in hiding his feelings. He could remember quite clearly how Elsa had freed herself from her own cage, how she had let it go; despite himself the tiniest of smiles curved his lips as he let his tears run freely, as he let go of the feelings he had tried to hide from her, to protect her from his pain. He always knew she would die eventually, he had agreed to this pain then and now, now he had to take it. It was part of the unfairness of his bargain.

" I do not regret any of it" he told her, truthfully, placing her against her pillows again "These few years together, us falling in love and learning so much of each other... I am sorry you had to go through everything you did on your own. Had I known I would have helped you, had I been able to I would have switched places so you wouldn't have to go through it. But then again, I would never want you to feel the pain I am feeling right now. I would never wish anyone this"

He took a deep breath and looked around him. Ice was thick in all the walls and ceiling, the windows were now completely white and snow fell around them; it was as if she had lost control again, like she did when they argued, but he knew it was his own grief and desperation that had caused it. She was already at peace, if there was such a thing in the afterlife.

"Despite me being ready, I have actually been dreading this day for so long that I have been trying to store some strength to be able to face it... I am not. I never imagined it could be so bad, I guess I never understood the extension of the damage. Truth is I can't possibly imagine life without you, Elsa, I can't do this without you and the fact that I did live that way for such a long time seems impossible now. I need you, Elsa, I need you"

"Jack? Elsa?" Ana called from the other side of the door, but it wouldn't budge.

" Please do not leave me" he whimpered, kissing her cheek and caressing her braid. The door was pushed again, only this time harder; Jack knew it wouldn't hold much longer and he was in no state to face Ana.

When the door finally did open, Elsa lay still on her bed; her skin was cold as ice and, on her hands, rested a single snowflake in which's center a rose was drawn. Ana looked around but there was no sign of Jack. He would never see Elsa's face again, nor would he speak to her or make her laugh; there would be no more snowman's nor sliding under the moonlight, all he had left in life was darkness and the hope that someday he might be reunited with her.

"How am I to find fun again?" he wondered into the night. He stood next to Elsa's tombstone, the only light was that of the stars for the moon was silent and absent that night. The last piece of his heart broke as no answer came to him and the realization of the finality of that absence settled on him. He screamed his desperation into the darkness and was about to leave Arandelle, never to return, when a snowflake floated to his nose. He frowned and looked around him, knowing he had not done that, and saw other snowflakes join the first in a light snowfall.

He smiled and opened his hands to the incoming snow, closing his eyes and feeling each one of them touch his skin. Chances were it was a coincidence, even if it was mid summer, but his heart needed him to believe it was more than that. Once the snow stopped, he did leave Arandelle but not before adding something of his own to his lovers epitaph.

Elsa

Beloved Sister and Queen

Always in my heart.


End file.
